


Пекарские дрожжи были первыми эукариотами, чей геном полностью секвенировали

by TreggiDi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Есть новогодняя традиция – поцеловать кого-нибудь близкого с последним ударом часов. К слову сказать, Джон пригласил на праздник абсолютно всех близких друзей и знакомых, и надеялся, что Шерлок будет вести себя прилично. Ха-ха.





	Пекарские дрожжи были первыми эукариотами, чей геном полностью секвенировали

**Восемь часов до Нового года**  
  
Джона Уотсона оправдывало то, что в предновогоднем безумии люди чаще стали засовывать монеты в нос, и ему приходилось брать дополнительные смены всю неделю; к тому же, он был действительно занят подготовкой, так как надеялся устроить первое нормальный праздник на Бейкер-стрит – после всех этих внезапных фальшивых смертей, фальшивых самоубийств, фальшивых убийств и всего остального.  
  
К тому же, Шерлок пообещал ему не влипать ни во что сегодня (в свете последнего случая на сыроварне, это обещание приняло буквальный оборот: Джон до сих пор с содроганием вспоминал, как вымывал из разных труднодоступных мест Шерлока вязкие нитки расплавленного сыра).  
  
Так что Джона Уотсона оправдывало все это. Шерлока не оправдывало ничего.  
  
Когда он позвонил Джону и попросил забрать его, Джон как раз стоял в длинной очереди, с коробкой пластиковых звезд в одной руке и с грудинкой в другой. Это была действительно длинная очередь, какая только может быть за пару часов до Нового года – полная отчаянных и сердитых людей, уже измотанных Сочельником и Рождеством, кричащих: «дайте мне купить мой шоколадный календарь, черт вас побери!». Джон был уже близок к цели – он мог различить кассовую ленту, медленно продвигающуюся в ярком свете магазинных ламп. Целую минуту он убеждал себя, что ничего ужасного не случится, если он оплатит покупки, а потом уже поедет выручать Шерлока.  
  
Пришлось бросить грудинку и звезды в чью-то чужую корзинку; не тот поступок, которым гордился Джон. Он забрал Шерлока из тесной квартиры в панельном доме на окраине; квартира была переполнена нелегальными эмигрантами, орущими младенцами и экзотическими животными. Шерлок сидел в задней комнатушке, связанный нейлоновым шнуром.  
  
– Не говори, что ты не мог сам развязаться! – возмутился Джон, а потом заметил, что на Шерлока нацепили рукавицы-прихватки с цыплятами. Этот забавный факт так поднял его настроение, что Джон почти не ворчал, пока они шли к такси.  
  
До тех пор, пока Шерлок не заявил, что находится под действием наркотика.  
  
– Думаю, он был в чае. Либо в распылителе, ты почувствовал этот запах в комнате?  
  
Джон подумал, что источником его могли быть экзотические животные, орущие младенцы или даже пропитанные насквозь карри индийские эмигранты, но Шерлок был уверен: все дело в гавайских ягодах Дулу.   
  
– Вызывают зрительные и слуховые галлюцинации, замедляют кровотечение, нарушают координацию движений, увеличивают уровень дофамина в мозгу, предположительно еще около двадцати различных симптомов и побочных эффектов.   
  
– И ты просто выпил это?!   
  
– Либо вдохнул, – пожал плечами Шерлок. – Но я взял образец чайной смеси, чтобы изучить дома. Мне не следовало вызывать подозрений, Джон! Я должен был выглядеть, как рядовой клиент.  
  
– Ты должен был держаться от этого подальше, как и обещал! – рявкнул Джон. – Или хотя бы, потерпеть до завтра. Тут ведь даже не убийство, рядовое мошенничество.  
  
Таксист оглянулся на них, но Шерлок с Джоном в один голос велели ему ехать дальше и следить за дорогой.  
  
Экстрасенс, которого Шерлок разоблачил как мошенника, действительно подмешивал что-то своим клиентам, чтобы вызвать у них галлюцинации. Он якобы общался с умершими родственниками и прочими духами, творил чудеса, а главное – с радостью принимал как наличные, так и чеки, а еще – доверенности и банковские карты, дарственные, часы и многое другое. Если живешь в дальней комнатушке, отгороженной от мира нитками стеклянных бус, даже не дверью – приходится быть изобретательным. Неизвестно, с чего Шерлок так вцепился в этого беднягу, но теперь все было кончено. Экстрасенс разоблачил себя как мошенник, Шерлок разоблачил себя как детектив, а Джон был очень зол, оставшись без грудинки.  
  
– Напиши Лестрейду, у меня пальцы не сгибаются, – велел Шерлок, вытряхнув из кармана пальто телефон.   
  
– Лучше я позвоню ему и попрошу не приходить. Позвоню всем, отменю этот глупый ужин, – процедил Джон, вытаскивая Шерлока из такси. – Надо же было тебе обдолбаться именно тогда, когда все наши друзья должны явиться в гости! Но нет, знаменитый Шерлок Холмс не может просто провести Новый год в приятной компании, съесть пирог, развернуть подарки, как все нормальные люди… ему нужно напасть на след экстрасенса и выпить шаманские отвары, конечно же!   
  
– Прекрати, Джон, – остановил поток ворчания Шерлок. Он оттолкнул руки друга, показывая, что сам способен идти. – Как видишь, я все еще вполне вменяемый. Это был очень маленький глоток, и, возможно, в связи с моим… прошлым опытом, организм не воспримет наркотик так остро. Не нужно ничего отменять. Мы просто пойдем туда и будем делать вид, что все в порядке.  
  
– Но ты не в порядке, Шерлок, – покачал головой Джон. – Ты сейчас обращался к фонарному столбу, а я стою левее.  
  
– Пффф, – Шерлок закатил глаза, показывая всем своим видом, что это сущие мелочи – столб, Джон. – Если я почувствую себя  _странно_ , я просто уйду в свою комнату и буду спать. Никто не удивится. Я не слишком люблю праздники.  
  
Джон сомневался. Будет ли это правильно – развлекаться в компании гостей, пока Шерлок в одиночестве переживает наркотический трип в своей спальне? И это в праздники! Но, в конечном итоге, у него не было выбора. Подхватив Шерлока под локоть, он завел его в дом. Миссис Хадсон тут же выглянула из кухни.   
  
– Мальчики, где же вы ходите? Молли уже звонила, она со своим женихом будет здесь с минуты на минуту!  
  
– Прекрасно, – пробормотал Джон.  
  
– Грегори тоже звонил и спрашивал, может ли он привести друга. Я сказала, конечно, а что в этом плохого? Рождество – семейный праздник, а в Новый год всем рады! – добавила домовладелица воодушевленно. С самого утра она была в большом возбуждении из-за того, что Джон называл «скромной дружеской встречей», а миссис Хадсон – «приемом». У миссис Тернер в прошлом году собралось около двадцати человек, но миссис Хадсон собиралась переплюнуть подругу. Теперь, когда ее мальчики снова были вместе (что бы там она не подразумевала под словом «вместе»)!  
  
– Шерлок, дорогой, ты в порядке? – вдруг спросила она, преграждая им путь на лестницу. – На тебе же лица нет! – она обхватила бледные щеки Шерлока своими маленькими ладонями, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо. Шерлок пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, скосив глаза к носу, а Джон торопливо оттеснил миссис Хадсон.  
  
– Он выполнял некоторые мои поручения, миссис Хадсон. Я попросил его докупить клюквенный сироп в Теско.  
  
Миссис Хадсон ахнула, прикрыв ладонью рот.  
  
– Теско? В такой-то день?  
  
– Да, очереди немного вымотали его. Мы поднимемся наверх, чтобы закончить… дела в гостиной. Надо украсить… украсить…  
  
– Гарпун, – веско сказал Шерлок, – надо украсить гарпун.  
  
– Точно, – Джон выдавил улыбку и утащил Шерлока вверх по лестнице.  
  
Миссис Хадсон посмотрела им вслед, прислонившись к перилам. Пару лет она проработала в пограничной разведке, так что прекрасно понимала, когда ей врут. Вот почему ей всегда так смешно было слушать заверения Джона в его гетеросексуальности. С другой стороны, мальчики могли вести себя подозрительно просто потому, что готовили ей какой-то сюрприз. Всплеснув руками, миссис Хадсон поспешила на кухню. Печенья сами себя не приготовят.  
  
**Шесть часов до Нового года  
**  
В конечном счете, вышло не так уж плохо. Джон нашел старый диск с рождественскими хитами, который Шерлок грозился разбить или спрятать, в старой своей заначке – на втором дне корзины с грязным бельем. Там же он нашел баночку нюхательного табака, пачку жевательного и пачку Мальборо, которые прятал самостоятельно. А вот трубка (завернутая в старый носок Джона) раньше не попадалась ему на глаза. Должно быть, это безмолвный и довольно зловредный укор от Шерлока – «в следующий раз выбирай тайники получше». Джон надел свитер со снеговиком и расчесал Шерлока, почти не встретив с его стороны сопротивления. По правде сказать, Шерлок даже закрыл глаза и еле слышно мычал в некоторых моментах, и это мычание звучало так двусмысленно, что в итоге Джон сдался, отложив расческу и отправившись в ванну – умыться холодной водой, чтобы охладить пылающие щеки.   
  
Затем Джон вынул мясо из духовки и развел пюре в большой миске, в которой (предположительно) не было раньше никаких экспериментальных образцов. Он спрятал все подозрительное в дальнюю секцию холодильника, закрыв большой коробкой имбирных пряников. Джон включил гирлянды и музыку, когда стали приходить гости. За окном пошел снег, об этом сообщал каждый новый человек, пересекающий порог гостиной. Шерлок вел себя тихо, устроившись в дальнем кресле и напустив на себя загадочный вид.  
  
Впрочем, когда жених Молли восторженно сообщил, что это «новогоднее чудо», Шерлок раздраженно выпалил со своего места:  
  
– Всего лишь несколько комочков замерзшей воды, ради всего святого!  
  
Когда кто-либо направлялся к его креслу, чтобы поздравить Шерлока, Джон умело перехватывал этих людей и отправлялся с ними в тур по гостиной, показывая разные достопримечательности, включая чашу для пунша и череп с каминной полки, украшенный новогодним колпаком (это показалось смешным только Молли).  
  
Грег явился с каким-то сутулым мужчиной, которого представил как Герберта, своего коллегу по работе. Он произнес это достаточно тихо и невнятно, чтобы Шерлок не услышал и не стал глумиться над именем. Впрочем, тот был слишком занят – разглядывал свои пальцы, приближая их к носу и отдаляя.  
  
Миссис Хадсон громко зачитала все телеграммы-поздравления, которые пришли на их адрес от разных благодарных людей, которым когда-то помог Шерлок. Ни в одной из них, к слову, не упоминался Джон, но это его абсолютно не задело. Нет-нет, ни капельки.  
  
Он вскрыл первую бутылку шампанского.  
  
**Пять часов до Нового года**  
  
Когда все столкнули бокалы с мелодичным звоном, Шерлок остался в стороне. Миссис Хадсон предложила ему присоединиться, но Джон решительно сообщил, что Шерлоку пить не будет (никогда не сочетайте алкоголь с наркотиками). Грег одобрительно присвистнул:  
  
– А ты ведь действительно держишь его в строгости, да, капитан Уотсон?  
  
Джон не знал, как объяснить, что Шерлок недавно наелся галлюциногенных ягод и в ближайшее время, возможно, начнет слышать голоса. Так что просто кивнул.  
  
Молли была очень красивой в своем сиреневом платье. Хотя Шерлок и сказал, что помада ей не идет: губы слишком маленькие. Молли это совсем не задело (нет-нет, ни капельки). Она попросила Джона снова наполнить ее бокал, а потом отправилась помогать миссис Хадсон, которая хотела красиво разложить печенье на блюде. Бестолковый жених Молли все время ошивался вокруг Шерлока, все еще (безуспешно) пытаясь ему понравиться. Джон бдительно за ними приглядывал, но его постоянно отвлекал Грег и унылый Герберт.  
  
– Как считаешь, а брат его нагрянет? – спросил Грег, отведя Джона в сторону.   
  
– Кто знает, – искренне пожал плечами Джон, надеясь, что у Майкрофта Холмса найдутся дела поважнее. – Может, он сейчас где-нибудь в Сирии, спасает нас от третьей мировой, – предположил Джон. Грег пробормотал что-то вроде «да-да, похоже на него» и попросил разрешения открыть вторую бутылку.  
  
Шерлок внезапно громко и жалобно закричал: «ДЖОН!!», напугав бойфренда Молли. Когда Джон склонился над креслом, Шерлок схватил его за свитер и прошептал, широко распахнув глаза:  
  
– Поклянись, что никогда не отрастишь усы!  
  
– Думаю, тебе пора вздремнуть, – угрюмо предложил Джон, поддерживая Шерлока за локоть. – Давай, передохни немного. Он переутомился из-за всей этой подготовки, – сообщил Джон гостям, – Был тяжелый день. Я разбужу его к полуночи.  
  
Шерлок двигался за ним странным шаркающим шагом. «Веди себя, как обычно», – прошипел Джон сквозь зубы, и Шерлок изо всех сил постарался выполнить требование – он втянул щеки, видимо, желая «поиграть скулами», как обычно выражался Джон, а затем высокомерно объявил всем, что они идиоты. К сожалению, сделал он это, уже лежа в постели. Джон укутал его одеялом.  
  
– Уверен, что все будет в порядке? – спросил Джон, включая ночник у кровати. – Дай руку, я послушаю твой пульс.   
  
– Все будет в порядке, Джон, – раздраженно пробормотал Шерлок. – Если только ты не отрастишь усы.  
  
Джон решил, что Шерлок уже взрослый мальчик и может сам о себе позаботиться. К тому же, когда он вернулся к гостям, Герберт что-то искал в их хлебнице. В опасной близости от заначки Шерлока с отрубленными пальцами.   
  
– Ладно, ладно, почему бы нам всем не поиграть в шарады? – громко спросил Джон, уводя Герберта с кухни. Все уставились на него, как на идиота. Но уже через десять минут жених Молли изображал медвежонка Паддингтона, а Джон вытащил телефон, чтобы прочитать смс:  
  
_«В моей постели голая женщина. ШХ»  
  
«Приходи и спаси меня! ШХ»_  
  
Глубоко вздохнув, Джон направился в спальню.  
  
– Ну? И где она? – мученическим тоном уточнил он. Шерлок стоял у стены, показывая пальцем на гарпун, укрытый одеялом.  
  
– Ладно, все, я убрал ее в шкаф, видишь? Теперь ложись, – Джон подтолкнул Шерлока к кровати. – Как твоя голова? Ничего не болит? – он снова укрыл Шрелока одеялом, подоткнув уголки.  
  
– Только пчелы жужжат, – пожаловался Шерлок. – В остальном порядок. Ирен Адлер была здесь.  
  
– Да-да, но я убрал ее в шкаф. Она тебя больше не побеспокоит.  
  
Джон абсолютно не обратил внимания на приоткрытое окно и след от туфли на подоконнике (видит, но не замечает).  
  
Когда он вернулся в гостиную, миссис Хадсон изображала Мадонну, напевая «Как девственница». Не то, что хотел бы сохранить в своих воспоминаниях Джон Уотсон.  
  
Он обнаружил, что пришло время для третьей бутылки.  
  
**Четыре часа до Нового года**  
  
Андерсон заявился, хотя Джон был вполне уверен, что не приглашал его. В бороде Андерсона запутались снежинки, а свитер подозрительно походил на один из тех, что Джон сдавал в химчистку и не смог потом найти (ему заплатили неустойку за потерянную вещь, но это пятно у ворота – Джон помнил, как пролил острый соус в китайском ресторанчике, после дела о Свистуне-поджигателе). Андерсон принес подарок для Шерлока: большой коллаж с вырезками из газет, напоминающий нечто среднее между творением сумасшедшего сталкера и девочки-подростка.  
  
– Я обязательно ему передам, – вымученно улыбнулся Джон, лихорадочно размышляя, что в нем победит: сочувствие к Андерсону (проклятому похитителю свитеров), который до конца жизни не оправится от насмешек Шерлока, если тот увидит подарок, или желание насладиться выражением, которое возникнет на лице Шерлока, когда тот увидит подарок.  
  
Его размышления оборвал Шерлок, который с апломбом возник в гостиной, громко хлопнув дверью о стену и известив:  
  
– Мориарти настоящий!! – а затем, выставив указующий палец, добавил, – Он уже здесь!  
  
Андерсон был польщен таким вниманием. Джону удалось убедить окружающих, что у Шерлока такой своеобразный юмор. В конце концов, Шерлок всегда был странным, может, никто ничего и не заметит.  
  
– Почему тебе не спится? – прошипел Джон, снова усаживая Шерлока в кресло и закутывая в плед. Шерлок протянул руку, чтобы погладить его по щеке.  
  
– Твоя кожа… как чайные пакетики, – задумчиво сообщил он.  
  
– Прости?  
  
– Сухие чайные пакетики. Из такой… нежной бумаги.  
  
– Ну спасибо, – Джон не знал, чувствовать себя польщенным или оскорбленным. – Шерлок, я тебя очень прошу: не разговаривай ни с кем.   
  
– Я и не собирался, – фыркнул Шерлок, забираясь в кресло с ногами. – Я не разговаривал с ними со средней школы, – он махнул куда-то за плечо Джона, где никого не было. – Они все равно обладают мышлением младенцев. Кудрявый – это не оскорбление, знаешь ли.  
  
– Знаю, – ласково согласился Джон, пытаясь скрыть улыбку. – Давай я принесу тебе пирог. Еда поможет.  
  
В дверь позвонили. Миссис Хадсон была слишком занята, танцуя с женихом Молли, а Грег и Молли пытались выяснить, изображает ли Герберт кого-то, или у него случился приступ. Шерлок разглядывал пальцы ног, приближая их к носу и отдаляя (иногда Джон действительно поражался его гибкости, но потом заставлял себя переключиться мысленно на что-нибудь другое). Вздохнув, он отправился открывать.  
  
На пороге стоял Майкрофт Холмс. В смокинге и с галстуком-бабочкой. Он смахнул пару снежинок с ботинок кончиком зонта.   
  
– Благодарю за приглашение, – любезно осклабился он. – Надеюсь, вы там не слишком веселились без меня?  
  
**Три часа до Нового года**  
  
Игра в шарады всем надоела – настала очередь Шерлока показывать, а он просто сидел в кресле, уставившись в одну точку. «Да это же Хокинг!» – моментально сообразил Джон (жизнь с Шерлоком кого угодно научит находчивости). Миссис Хадсон услышала свою любимую рождественскую песню, прибавила музыку и теперь танцевала с Гербертом. Она выглядела действительно счастливой, и Джон порадовался, что хотя бы кто-то получает искреннее удовольствие от вечера.  
  
Майкрофт подарил Шерлоку шапку из шерсти альпаки. Шерлок проигнорировал и брата, и подарок, что не вызвало никаких подозрений. Майкрофт отвел Джона в уголок, чтобы поблагодарить за то, что «так бдительно приглядываете за моим непутевым братцем». Никаких сигарет, никаких наркотиков, никаких самоубийств – отличный результат по итогам года.  
  
– Надеюсь, вы заставите его дать такие же новогодние зароки и в этот раз, – вкрадчиво предположил Майкрофт, глядя куда-то за плечо Джона. Там Грег неуклюже танцевал с Молли, крепко обхватив за талию. Ее жених, тем временем, разглядывал коллаж Андерсона.  
  
Шерлок поднялся из кресла и нетвердым шагом направился на кухню.  
  
Джон успел перехватить его у холодильника.  
  
– Что ты там ищешь? – спросил он, удерживая Шерлока за руки.  
  
– Твой подарок. Он должен быть где-то там, – пробормотал Шерлок.  
  
– Нет, послушай. Ты уже подарил мне его. На Рождество, помнишь?  
  
– У меня был еще один.  
  
По правде говоря, даже первый не считался – ведь это была издевательская брошюра, обучающая быстрой печати на клавиатуре, и вполне возможно, их раздавали бесплатно в магазинах техники. Джон сомневался, что где-то был припрятан второй, и уж точно – не в холодильнике.  
  
– Давай-ка вернемся в гостиную, – предложил он, но Шерлок внезапно оттолкнул его, довольно сильно.  
  
– Мне нужно охладится, – мерзким тоном заявил Шерлок и принялся расстегивать пуговицы рубашки. – Мое сердце горит.   
  
– Нет, Шерлок, это все из-за наркотика!   
  
– Анджело зажег свечку, и теперь все горит!  
  
– Прошу, оставь брюки в покое!..  
  
Они сражались, схватившись за пряжку ремня Шерлока, пыхтя и сталкиваясь лбами, когда в кухню заглянула Молли.  
  
– О, я… п-простите, я только… – забормотала она, совсем как в прежние времена, и моментально ретировалась. Джон застонал, закрыв лицо ладонью.  
  
– Почему ты не в простыне? – удивился Шерлок.  
**  
Два часа до Нового года  
**  
Джон убавил звук до приемлемой громкости; потом передумал и снова прибавил, когда миссис Хадсон принялась говорить всякие смущающие вещи про него и Шерлока: что-то вроде семейных историй, которые всех смешили, а его вгоняли в краску. Шерлок заявил, что должен закончить исследование, высыпал на ковер чайные пакетики из банки и принялся их ощупывать. Андерсон спросил, может ли он помочь, и был проигнорирован (это не вызвало подозрений).  
  
Майкрофт очень всех удивил, пригласив на танец Молли. Грег рассмеялся так громко, что это было почти неприлично. Джон решил, что унылый Герберт выглядит слишком уныло, и решил развлечь его светской беседой.  
  
– Где именно вы работаете? – спросил он вежливо.  
  
– В отделе по борьбе с наркотиками, – беспечно отозвался мужчина.  
  
К счастью, Джон был спасен звонком; извинившись перед Гербертом, он взял трубку. Звонила Гарри. Она пыталась перекричать шумную толпу, видимо, находилась в каком-нибудь пабе. Она пообещала, что на следующий год обязательно примет приглашение. Джон притворился, что верит ей. Они поздравили друг друга, причем Джон пожелал Гарри трезвых праздников, а она ему – нормальную подружку. Разумеется, Джон собирался завести нормальную подружку. В самое ближайшее время. Но пока ему и без того хлопот хватало.  
  
Бойфренд Молли случайно нашел тайник с патронами в туалете.  
  
Андерсон обнаружил охотничью шапку Шерлока, и теперь фотографировался в ней перед зеркалом.  
  
Шерлок «завис», разглядывая пакетики. Он сложил ладони под подбородком. Миссис Хадсон попросила его сыграть на скрипке, Шерлок дернул плечом и пробормотал что-то о своей армии бездомных: «за мной, несчастные оборванцы». Миссис Хадсон обиженно поджала губы, поправляя кружевной воротник своей нарядной блузки:  
  
– Не все такие модники как ты, Шерлок, но вовсе не обязательно оскорблять людей.  
  
Джон предложил включить телевизор, чтобы не пропустить наступление полуночи.  
  
**Час до нового года**  
  
Они погасили свет, чтобы посмотреть, как сияет гирлянда. Снег за окном повалил сильнее, и это выглядело так красиво, что они все просто столпились у окна, глядя на улицу.  
  
Герберт разрыдался, сообщив, что развелся с женой в этом году. Грег утешал его, придерживая за плечи:  
  
– Не переживай, рано или поздно ты поймешь, что это только к лучшему.  
  
В темноте было слышно, как с шелестом Шерлок проводит чайным пакетиком по своим губам, снова и снова. Где-то вдалеке, на улице, дети пели праздничные хоралы.   
**  
Полчаса до нового года**  
  
Когда по телевизору стали транслировать циферблат Биг Бена, и люди повсюду приготовились отсчитывать секунды уходящего года, поднялась страшная паника. Миссис Хадсон вспомнила, что поставила в духовку следующую партию печенья, сразу как вытащила первую – вот откуда шел этот запах! Джон был уверен, что от «погорелого» пальто Шерлока: то пахло примерно так же с того самого дела о «Свистуне-поджигателе». Молли с бойфрендом принялись репетировать новогодний поцелуй заранее, причем помада, которая действительно не слишком-то украшала Молли, теперь не слишком-то украшала ее жениха, но никто их них не выглядел опечаленным этим фактом. Андерсон обнаружился в спальне Джона, ворующим (предположительно) его носки: Джон еще не придумал, как на это реагировать, поэтому просто выставил наглеца вон. Сам он очень хотел бы разыскать Шерлока. В темноте тот умудрился пропасть неизвестно куда, хотя казалось бы, не так легко спрятаться двухметровому человеку в тесной квартирке. Если только он не вышел на улицу, но, о нет, Джону очень не хотелось бегать по заснеженным улицам до рассвета, в поисках замерзшего идиота, одержимого галлюцинациями.   
  
Джон обнаружил Шерлока в шкафу, сидящего в обнимку с диванной подушкой.  
  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – прошептал Джон, раздвигая рубашки и маскарадные костюмы, меж которых спрятался Шерлок. – Я искал тебя. Уже почти полночь.  
  
– Они ни о чем не догадались?   
  
– Думаю, нет. – Джон устроился рядом с ним, отмечая, что это очень удачное место, чтобы перевести дыхание. Правда, теперь они находились в довольно-таки тесном шкафу, и когда Джон повернулся, чтобы что-то спросить, он задел носом скулу Шерлока.  
  
Шерлок уставился на него, широко распахнув глаза. В полумраке они загадочно блестели.  
  
– Мне нравятся твои брови, – серьезно сказал Шерлок.   
  
– Хм-м, спасибо. Твои тоже выглядят неплохо, – отозвался Джон. Он никак не был готов к тому, что Шерлок протянет руку и примется гладить большим пальцем его бровь, улыбаясь так, словно приручил живого единорога.  
  
– У тебя звезды в волосах. Это довольно красиво, – светским тоном заметил Шерлок, продолжая поглаживать брови Джона. Тот сделал глубокий вдох.  
  
– Завтра я буду смеяться над тобой. Я буду припоминать это тебе еще долго, – пригрозил он, но Шерлока ничего не смущало. Наклонившись, он лизнул Джона в кончик носа. – Это еще что? Ты что теперь, щенок?  
  
– Пекарские дрожжи были первыми эукариотами, чей геном полностью секвенировали, – сообщил Шерлок.   
  
– А, ясно.  
  
Джон улыбнулся. Кажется, он ничего не мог противопоставить этому Шерлоку – мягкому, сбитому с толку и абсолютно беспомощному. Шерлок всегда был беспомощным, но обычно это была агрессивная беспомощность, которую Шерлок маскировал насмешками и глупыми выходками. Теперь же он… просто сидел рядом и гладил брови Джона.  
  
Это было приятно.  
  
– Шерлок, нам нужно возвращаться к остальным, – с грустным вздохом сказал Джон, не двигаясь с места. Подушка лежала, зажатая между ними, и она сплющилась сильнее, когда Шерлок положил голову Джону на плечо.  
  
Джон повернулся, чтобы чмокнуть Шерлока в макушку.  
  
Внезапно дверцы распахнулись, и перед ними возникла миссис Хадсон.  
  
– Ну, хватит уже! Выходите из шкафа, – велела она сердито. – Часы сейчас будут бить.  
  
**Новый год**  
  
По дороге Джон заглянул на кухню и увидел там Грега с Майкрофтом: они забились в узкую нишу между холодильником и раковиной, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, смятый пиджак Грега валялся на полу. Джон решил, что этому может быть множество разумных объяснений (он был не из тех, кто спешит контекст в двусмысленных ситуациях, нет уж, спасибо большое).  
  
Андерсон восседал в кресле у камина, в шапке Шерлока и с черепом в левой руке.  
  
Миссис Хадсон крепко держала Герберта, готовая поцеловать его с последним ударом часов.  
  
Молли сидела на коленях у своего жениха, ее фиолетовое платье ужасно помялось, но, опять же, этот факт ее мало заботил.  
  
Все кругом были готовы перешагнуть в новый год, торжественно взмахнуть бокалами и поцеловать кого-нибудь, кто рядом.  
  
Джон крепко держал за руку Шерлока, намереваясь приглядывать за ним до последнего.  
  
Поцеловать его было необходимо хотя бы ради миссис Хадсон; к тому же, нельзя нарушать новогодние традиции, а слухи – они всегда ходят. Так что это был абсолютно дружеский, праздничный поцелуй. Шерлок закрыл глаза и замычал, покачнувшись, а Джон обхватил его за талию для устойчивости.  
  
«С новым годом!» – закричали вокруг, и Джон раздраженно подумал: «Когда же они все уйдут?!».


End file.
